Power sources, such as a generator set and a hydraulic pump set are generally used for generation of electric power and irrigation of a land and crops, respectively. Such a power source includes an engine and a power conversion device, such as a generator or a hydraulic pump, to generate electric power or hydraulic power, respectively. The power sources are generally installed at a worksite to serve the purpose of the applications. The power source also typically generates a rated power output. However, a maximum power output of the power source may change based on a given ambient condition. Further, the maximum power output may be less than the rated power output. In such a case, an operator may have to visit the worksite to de-rate the power output of the power source to the maximum power output for optimal performance of the power source. However, de-rating the power output of the power source manually based on the ambient condition of the power source is a time consuming process. Further, operator skill is required for manually controlling the power output of the power source.
JP Patent Publication Number 2008-267351 (the '351 publication) discloses a method and a system for monitoring a power generating system capable of increasing the evaluation precision of the performance of an engine provided in a power generating device, and exactly predicting a failure and a deterioration status which is changed in a long time sequence. According to the '351 publication, a plurality of predetermined engine intake air temperature ranges are set and a correlation of an allowable fuel consumption rate range to a power generation output is set at each of the intake air temperature ranges. An operation data average value is calculated by extracting the operation data existing in the engine intake air temperature range and the predetermined power generation output range.